unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Izanagi Xeno Research Facility - Excavation
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough The lift drops you off at a platform overlooking the gate into the excavation site. Before you turn around to head down to it, wait until you can see the guard patrolling the platform leading up to that gate. His patrol route will take him out of your line of sight at times, so wait several seconds if he at first doesn't appear to be there. When you find him, snipe him. Then head down. From the bottom of the ladder and back of the platform, it would now appear that the thing to do is grab goodies off the platform and head straight to the gate. However, there are lots of additional items on the ground level as well as an additional guard, and from the back of the platform (out of the way of all that fencing up ahead), you can find him patrolling and easily snipe him, too. Now head forward to the middle area of the platform area and get everything- between the items on the crates and the items in the fenced-in areas to the left and right, you should be able to find quite a lot of goods. Once you have all of those, you'll notice there's a ladder heading down to ground level. DON'T go down it. The area it leads to will bring yo6u under fire from 2 Drone Guns. Instead, head up the slanted part of the platform leading up to the gate into the excavation site and jump off the side toward the top. Below you'll see a smaller platform positioned underneath the slanted part of the larger platform above, and this smaller platform has 2 Drone Guns on it. You can now take them out safely from the sides. Then climb up the ladder onto where the Drone Guns were and collect a Shotgun and 2 boxes of shells. Also, there's an energy recharging station here if you need it. Now go onto the area that the ladder you ignored before leads down to. It's fenced off on most sides and the Drones were pointing straight at it.In there you'll find a Grenade Launcher and 2 packs each of EMP and Fragmentation Grenades, as well as another Assault Rifle and 2 boxes of ammo for it. Once you have all that, go back up the ladder and proceed to the gate leading into the excavation site. Activate the outer security hatch to the right of it and pass through. A small intermediary room seperates the exterior and interior of this new complex, leading into a huge, circular room. It's clearly alien in design, and absolutely stunningly rendered. In this huge circular area there are 3 Medium Ghost Warriors walking around as guards, although none of them will see you immediately. Start out by staying toward the outer walls of the room and circling through it, searching for distant enemies with your Sniper Rifle and picking them off if possible. If you end up in a firefight, just keep it at long range and you should be fine. With so little available cover you may take a couple hits, but Shotgun hits at long range are no big deal. Once you've cleared out the room, find the area where there's a recess in the wall, a mini-hallway of sorts. It may look like there's a dead end at the end of it, but if you walk to the end the coolest-looking door I've ever seen in a video game will open up. The door leads into a cylinder-shaped room which has a Medium Ghost Warrior in it. Sometimes when I've entered the room he's been on a platform at the top of a ladder, while other times he's been on ground level. I don't know why this is, but have your Shotgun ready just in case because the ground level is very small and provides you with no cover at all. Kill the guard there (if he is there), then head up the ladder and if the guard is in fact *there*, kill him then instead. There are three more ladders heading further and further up after that. At the top is a platform overlooking another huge, circular room with 2 guards below you chatting about the artifact. If you fire a single Incendiary Grenade down right in between where the two are standing, it will kill them both. Then head down into the room. This circular room is protected with a very intimidating but actually fairly harmless security system. The artifact is on the opposite side of the room (with the center blocked off) and both sides of the room are blocked by numerous laser barriers. What makes them ineffective is that going through them does so little damage that you could just run straight through them all and suffer little injury. You have all the time you need to make it through, though, so do your best to evaluate each laser and jump it or duck it as needed. On the other side, a strange, shimmering station cradles the artifact. Grab it. This deactivates the security system; the lasers disappear. Although the laser security system has powered down, the removal of the artifact causes energy to start flowing through tubes in ceiling as if the room were coming alive. Izanagi Ghost Warriors enter the room; the squad leader shouts, "secure the area!" and they spread out and take aim with their guns. Slowly and silently, Drakk Sentries- bizarre alien biomechanical creatures- float down from holes in the ceiling and attack the Ghost Warriors, shocking them with electricity. From the device in the center of the room, a Drakk Overlord rises and begins to approach you! This Overlord is a little different from ones you'll face later on; it takes about twice as much damage to kill. It's essentially the boss of the level, so use 2 EMPs to take it out. Afterwards, don't bother shooting at it; there are no repair drones around so it will die by itself in time. After it goes down, start retracing your steps back out of the excavation site. You won't have to fight any Overlords or Ghost Warriors (although you'll see Ghost Warriors being killed by Drakk Sentries), but there are numerous Sentries to fight. Unlike the Overlord, the Sentries here are the same as the ones you'll face later, and the same as they are described above. Although you won't be facing 2 Sentries at once, they will keep coming until you escape. When you finish fighting one, keep moving as quickly as possible. Note that you won't have to go back all the way through the "excavation" level. You'll just have to get back to the entrance to the alien site, beyond which the walls stops looking alien and start looking manmade again. Once you reach the gate leading to that point again, your mission is complete and you're one artifact closer to your ultimate goal. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (19) NKA Excavation - Unreal II External links and references See also